oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kire
70,000,000 | occupation = pillager warrior pirate | birthday = August 16th | status = Active | residence = N/A | epithet = Invisible Bullet }}Kire, member of the six reapers of the Reaper Pirates, is currently being hunted by Marine Ensign Edwin Trigate. 'Appearance' Kire is tall and muscular (for a tontatta) with a very well built chest and large arms. His tail is not round like the normal tontatta instead being wild and sharp like the mane of a lion in a blackish crimson color. His body also has scars, cuts, and bruises from years of hunting and battling. Kire is usually wearing a full body red suit and a ripped and burned black cloak. This cloak has a symbol on it depicting a large tonetta with many spears behind him. This symbol is supposed to be Kire in front of a large powerful crew. 'Personality' Despite looking like a brainless soldier with not a single thought besides bloodshed he is in no way stupid. Yes Kire can get very into battle and will become distracted by the mere thought of a good fight but beneath his harsh fighting spirit he is a man who protects his friends and family. If he has a choice between a good fight and a friend his close friend will always come first. Kire still enjoys a fight more than anything. He enjoys everything about battle the pain of each strike, the resistance of another body, the incredible success, and the crushing defeat. His emotions burn like a bonfire when he is in a battle. This can be his downfall sometimes when he gets way too into a battle and his vision becomes blurred. He also tends to bite off more than he can chew going against people way stronger than him at least he has the strength to back up his words. He respects those who have shown great emotional or physical strength even his greatest enemies. Relationship 'Power and Abilities' Kire is basically a miniature giant . Even in comparison to other tontatta he is very powerful. As a child he needed to become stronger so when a professional strong man passed through his village he followed him. He requested the man train him and after the tontatta with great struggle was able to keep up with the man's incredible strength he took him under his wing. One of his common ways of training was going into tunnels and making them ca ve in he then pushed all the rocks and boulders off himself. One of his most incredible feats was the defeat of the Sonttana giant. In a town called Sonttana there was a giant who would pillage the town for food and money. He would say many times that he is as strong as the long dead beast Oars and Oars jr. Kire then found and confronted the giant saying "The elder of my village told us tales of the monster giant Oars and for you to claim to be on par with them is insulting SO I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN FOR INSULTING THOSE INCREDIBLE BEAST!" The giant felt no fear and stomped Kire away without a thought. Then his giant boot began to move as he was pushed back by a huge force before he could even react he was knocked out stone cold with a tontatta laying on his now broken nose. His power was also great enough that with the assistance of his captain, Umori Kenshiro challenged the powerful Roman Numeral, Skelton Red. Kire managed to deliver several hard hitting attacks and effected the powerful mime. Fighting Styles Rokushiki Kire has mastered the rokushiki technqiues Geppo. Soru, and Tekkai Rapier Strike Kire's fighting style is based mainly on geppo and soru. Do to his small size Kire can zip by opponents at incredible speed and then he can strike into his opponent like a bullet from a pistol. He refers to this style as Rapier Strike a speed based combat which is best used by the small and nimble with a variety of techniques. This style gave him the epithet invisible bullet because he can destroy a room without being seen like a bullet. * Rapier Strike The first attack created by Kire and by far his simplest for this attack he simply jumps into the air and kicks himself forward and strikes his opponent like a bullet * Rapier Parry '''Is a attack used commonly to deal with weapon wielders. Kire jumps into the air and meets the weapon with a swift kick. He ]] then continuously uses geppo at a very quick pase in hope to bounce the blade back. This attack is very effective but drains his stamina very quickly * '''Rapier Void is a defensive technique where Kire does a geppo kick and then uses the dense air as a temporary shield * Spring Spring homage Rapier Strike after hearing rumors about the spring fruit and reading about its previous user Bellamy the "Hyena" he was inspired. Kire then trained in trying to replicate a move where he bounces around his surroundings gaining incredible speed and striking their enemy with a ton of power. Okama Kenpo Tontatta Combat Life Return Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Kire's observation haki is powerful but also very strange. When first using Ken haki Kire was confused he could see his surroundings but the image was very blurry. This was until he tried to use his Ken haki in a crowded battle field. His observation works and is powered by emotions and other living beings. His haki senses the emotions given off by others meaning that the more emotional someone is the easier Kire can sense them. For example if he fought Akainu a highly emotional and angry man Kire would be able to see him with ease from very far away. On the other hand if he fought Kizaru a very calm man he would barely sense him from a couple feet away. Kire can also utilize the technique Kenbunshoku: Kyokan. Busoshoku Haki Armor is his main haki type. His haki is stronger than steel and his fist become dangerous as two giant ships when covered in haki. He can even make small tiny pebbles rip through skyscrapers. He has used his Buso haki for so long that he can turn it on and forget he is even using his armor. He also has a haki technique that burns away at his body. Red Warrior Haki 'some people have a fighting spirit so strong that you can feel it just in their presences. For Kire this is very true his spirit is s o powerful and tangible he can imbued his haki into it. When using red warrior haki he appears to be wearing a suit of knights armor made of red haki. When using this haki all his attacks increase by large margins. The suit can be morphed or shaped to have spikes, blades, or other weapons stick out from the armor. He can only access it when pushed far past his limit or when very angry similar to gear 4th bounce man he also has a time limit to this form and when done he can no longer use haki for a short time. *'Okama Kenpo 20 ton strike is a move that can only be used to its best when in Red Warrior Haki. Kire takes a fighting pose then morphs a large amount of haki onto his hand adding layer upon layer. His hand will then appear to increase in size depending on how much haki he has stored hit could only be a little bigger than normal or be even larger than him by a large margin. He will then strike forward with a Okama Kenpo strike which if it lands could be devastating. Category:New World Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters